Tokisaki Kurumi
'Abilities' ---- Zafkiel Cost ''- 'Cooldown : '-'' '' *Time - 'Kurumi doesn't have mana and uses '''Time instead. She gains 3 Time whenever she kills an enemy unit, which is increased to 10 if it's a hero. (max 100 Time) *''Passive - ''Whenever her health drops below 30%, she activates Zafkiel for 4 seconds. If Kurumi dies while Zafkiel is still active, she will be sent back to the fountain to avoid death at the cost of getting affected by Weak that lasts for 20 + killing blow Kurumi takes / 50 seconds up to a max of 30 seconds. Weak is a status similar to stun but cannot be removed. *''Note - ''Instant kill effects can negate the effects of Zafkiel. ---- Alef Q Cost : 30 Time Cooldown : 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds'' *Active - 'Kurumi's basic attacks become able to hit up to 5 targets within 580 range of the attacking direction for 4 seconds. Each hit dealing 10/20/30/40/50 + AD physical damage and these attacks also apply on-hit effects. *Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Kurumi's basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including life steal). It can also trigger the reflection of 'Shock Armor. *''Note - ''Each 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 targets Kurumi hits within a single basic attack, Kurumi's life steal triggers its effect on each target by 100% / 55% / 40% / 32.5% / 28% of the life steal effect she has (for a total of 100%/110%/120%/130%/140%/150%). ---- Bet/Zayin/Yod W Cost : 3''' '''Time per attack Cooldown : 1 second'' *Active - 'Kurumi utilizes three bullets on a percentage chance whenever she attacks. When toggled, each of her normal attacks has a 15/20/25/30/35% chance to trigger the following effect to the enemy or herself: **Bet - ''Reduces the target's movement speed by 40% for 1 second while Kurumi gains 10% bonus attack speed for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. **''Zayin - ''Enemies are stunned for 0.25 seconds while Kurumi gains 10% bonus movement speed for 1 second, stacking up to 2 times. **''Yod - ''Enemies are silenced for 0.5 seconds while Kurumi reduces the cooldown of Alef Q and Dalet/Chet R by 1 second. ---- '''''City of Devouring Time E Cost : '-' Cooldown : 10 seconds'' *Active - 'Kurumi places a space of Time on the target area that lasts for 10 seconds. Each enemy within the space grants Kurumi 1 Time per second and has a 5/7/9/11/13 + 0.025% chance to be frozen in time for 0.5 seconds. ---- '''Dalef/Chet R ''Cost : '''50 Time Cooldown : 180 / 165 / 150 seconds'' *Passive - 'Whenever Kurumi takes damage, she restores her health back after 1 second equal to the amount of damage taken. This passive has a cooldown of 20/16/12 seconds. *Active - ''Kurumi summons her clones beside every enemy hero on the map for 5 seconds. During this time, Kurumi can replace any clone once by left-clicking it. Clones are uncontrollable, takes 100% more damage, and deals 60% less damage. ---- Category:Heroes